X Men: Koran Casualty
by Lipstick Zombie
Summary: Jean Gray gets sent back in time to the Korean War. Now Rogue and Wolverine have to go and save her. but when Hawkeye meets Rogue, she may get more that she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

X Men: Korean Casualty

My whole life has been a curse. People can call it a "gift" all they want but it won't change how I feel about it. I hurt people. I can't help it. My very skin could kill some one. Every one I've ever touched still spins around in my head like a bee looking for it's hive. Flashes of memories that aren't mine to have. The one I remember most is Cody. Its one of _my _memories. I remember it so clearly. He was my first real boyfriend. We went for a walk one night. I remember how the moonlight beamed down on us. I remember my first kiss that almost killed him.

He was in the hospital for quite awhile after that. I felt horrible. Like the part of Cody that was still conscious was living inside me and fighting to get out. I can't remember what my parents said when they found out I was a mutant. I just see flashes of my father's angry face. I ran away and got mixed up in a lot of bad things. I was lucky to find the X Men.

It's moments like this –when I'm alone in my room- when I think back to those days. I look down at my hand and take off my black glove. I study my hand. Dainty and feminine with red nails that no one would see. I am condemned never to touch another soul. Not even Remy. He was the one thing in my life that made me happy. The one thing that was always there. I kissed him once. Luckily I stopped my self before I caused him serious harm. I slipped my glove back on just as there was a knock at the door.

"Cher, you in there." I could recognize that Cajun accent any ware. I got up from my bed and went to the door. I opened it to see Remy leaning against the doorframe.

I smiled. "Gambit." I said as I gave him a hug, I made sure he didn't touch my skin. He pulled away and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it to reveal two small earrings in the shape of the ace of spades.

"Happy birth day Anna." He said simply. I fought off my urge to kiss him. Instead I smiled and took the box from him. I loved him. He meant everything to me. But I knew deep down that I could never be with him. Settling down was never an option. Some one like me wouldn't make much of a lover. He was about to say something when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked out through the door to see Logan walking up to us. His cigar was down to a small smoking nub that hung in the corner of his mouth. He looked up set.

"Logan," I said, "What wrong!"

His face turned from angry to concerned as he took his cigar out of his mouth. "Jean," he started, "she was training in the danger room and-" he stopped him self and his face turned back to anger. "I have to go kid." He continued to walk down the hallway.

Remy looked at me. "What yah think happened?"

I said nothing. Its takes a lot to make Logan concerned. But if it involved Jean I suppose he'd be more vulnerable. He loved her but she was Scott's girl. Sometimes I think Jean was the only thing Logan cared about. I ran down the hall to catch up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Logan, what happened?" I said in all seriousness.

He shook his head. "That's what I'm trying to find out kid." He stepped around me and walked off. What ever it was, he was really torn up about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sneaked through the doors of the danger room quietly. The room was a mess. Scorch marks covered the walls and floor. Training weapons hanging from their compartments by their wires. I saw Logan, Scott and Beast standing in the center of the danger room. Beast had his laptop hooked up to the room's controls and typed on the keys rapidly.

"Astounding." He said simply. I crept from the doorway slowly. Scott adjusted his red sunglasses and let out a sigh. I've always felt bad for him. He could never look any one in the eyes. Instead he saw everything through a par of red lenses. I've never really seen how powerful his optic lasers were without his glasses or visor, but I've heard he could punch a hole in a mountain. But even though he couldn't look at Jean with his own eyes, this never stopped them from having a relationship.

Logan was aggravated and seemed to snarl at Beast's analysis. "Just find out what happened to her!" he through what was left of his cigar onto the floor. Scott looked at him disapprovingly.

"He's doing all he can Wolverine." Scott replied calmly.

"For someone who clams he loves her you're pretty uncaring!" Logan intimidating snarled. Scott stepped closer to him ready for a fight but Logan held up his fist and three claws came inches from Scott's face.

I stepped further out. "Stop!" I exclaimed without thinking. Beast turned to me.

"Rogue, what are you doing here?" he said as he adjusted his glasses. Logan retracted his claws and looked at me. I could see in his face that he was ashamed that I saw him that way. I walked over to them.

"I want to know what happened to Jean! She's my friend too!" I stated sounding a little angry that he didn't tell me in the first place. Beast sighed.

"Well I have something but it's impossible." He said looking back at his laptop. "It would seem that Jean was" he paused.

"Spit it out fur ball." Logan said.

Beast took a breath. "Well it would seem that she was sent back in time to Korea in the 1950's. If my theory is correct, the danger room must have malfunctioned and the generated area some how transported her back to a random place and time. It really is remarkable you see-"

Logan interrupted. "Who do we get her back!"

Beast typed on the laptop again. "Well it would seem someone would have to go back and get her. Now perhaps if someone would go back and bring their communicator, they could inform me as to when they were ready to come back. If they returned to the original spot that they were transported, I may be able to reverse the charge and send you back here." He closed his laptop and held it under his arm. "But the maximum amount of people that could perform this act is three. And with Jean Gray being our third party, that means only two of you can go back." Scott and Logan looked at each other. They weren't exactly the best of friends. I knew if they went together, they would just end up killing each other.

"I'm goin'." I stated as if there was not argument. "If you both go you'll just kill each other! And don't pretend you wouldn't! And out of the two of you I think Logan should go, he can get us in and out with no arguments." Scott looked displeased with this.

"Rogue that's completely idiotic!" he said.

Beast shook his head. "No Scott, she has a point. Wolverine will get her back safely. We need you here anyway. With the Professor being gone, you're the closest thing these people have to a leader."

Scott sighed. "Fine."

I crossed my arms. "Don't be childish. He's right."

Beast smiled. "Alright then. We should get started. I'll set up the computer from the control booth up stairs. Scott, you should leave." Scott and beast left the room and as they walked out the door, Gambit came in.

"Cher, what's goin' on?" he asked. I walked over to him. I had completely forgotten that I would have to leave him.

"I'm goin' with Wolverine to find Jean." I didn't look him in the eye. I felt awful that I had to leave him. And I didn't even know if I could get back.

"Where is she?"

I wished he hadn't asked that. How could I tell him I was going back in time and didn't know for sure if I could get back? I took a deep breath. "Remy, I'm going back in time. I know that sounds crazy but its true. And," I paused.

"What is it Rogue?" He put his hands to my shoulders.

"I don't know for sure if I can get back. But I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong Beast can handle it."

I could see he wasn't fully on bored with my plain. I took the earrings out of my pocket and put them on. He brushed my white bangs from my eyes and leaned in to me. I quickly put my hand to his mouth and kissed my hand.

"I'll be back." I said.

Beast voice cam over the intercom. "60 seconds." He said.

I gave Gambit one last hug before he left. The room began to glow. It was strange. It felt like the floor beneath me was fading away into nothingness. My hair stared to blow around in my face and I shut my eyes. I felt the floor below me slowly start to reappear as dry soil. I opened my eyes to see the walls of the room fading into mountains and trees. I stared to hear gunfire and men calling for medics. When the environment fully appeared I felt disorientated. Like I had bin spinning in circles for hours. I fell to the ground and was shocked when I felt Logan grab my arms.

"Rogue get up!" he called over the loud bangs of artillery. My vision was hazy, but I could see soldiers hiding behind jeeps and medics tending the wounded.

As Logan pulled me to my feet I herd a grenade go off just a few feet from us. I tried to walk but I was too weak. Logan carried me in his arms and stared to run to an over turned jeep. I saw to soldiers hanging out of the jeep. They were burned and fragments of mettle covered their bodies. There was a large explosion. The last thing I remember was Logan rapping his arms around me as shrapnel fell from the sky.


End file.
